A Change of the Heart
by xthefirestillburns
Summary: Two people hate eachother. One is in danger. Will the other come to his/her rescue or keep holding on to their past encounters?
1. Chapter 1

'' I hate you!'' Trish said.

'' I hate you too!'' Adam said.

'' You know I don't even know how I put up with you for all these years.''

'' We're not married, Trish.''

'' I think I know that Adam. And I really don't know how Mike and Paul put up with you either.'' She said.

'' Maybe it's just you.''

'' Me? Please. Mr. Dysfunctional lover/ person.''

'' Who you callin' dysfunctional? At least I can find someone.''

And with that Adam felt a hard slap across his face. Adam held his face stunned at Trish's actions.

'' You're so lucky you are a woman!'' He said.

'' Whatever. And even if I wasn't you still wouldn't.''

'' Hey, that's enough.'' Michael said coming between the two.

'' I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come.'' Adam said.

'' Not a damn thing!'' Trish said.

'' Hey! Stop it.'' Micahel said.

'' Sorry.'' The two said in unison.

'' We're all going out to dinner, maybe going back to the hotel to get ready will blow of sopme steam.''

'' I guess.'' Adam said.

'' Fine by me.'' Trish said.

'' Good be at Quido by 8:30 p.m. '' Mike said.

'' Don't be late, Trish.'' Adam said smirking.

'' Remeber to keep your friend in your pants tonight, Adam.''

'' Stop.'' Michael said annoyed.

The Restaraunt

Adam finally came.

'' Adam!''Everyone said except Trish.

_'' Bastard.'' _She thought.

'' Hey guys. Hello, Trish.''

'' Hello, Adam.'' She said annoyed.

Adam took a seat next to Trish.

'' You look nice.'' Adam said.

'' Please, I know what you're trying to do.'' She said.

'' You caught me.'' Adam said throwing his hands up. '' So what are you doing after this?''

'' Going to bed not that you care.''

'' I know I don't I just asked.'' He said with his usal smirk.

Trish sighed. '' You know you really make my blood boil?''

'' yeah I know, but don't you just love it?'' He asked.

'' Yeah I do.'' Trish said sarcastically.

Throughout the rest of the night Adam and Trish annoyed eachother. Everyone then went back to the hotel.

The Hotel Lobby

Eveyone went to their rooms except Adam and Trish.

'' I'm so proud of you.'' Trish said smiling.

'' And why is that?'' Adam said.

'' You kept your friend in your pants.''

'' You know it's not the end of the night, my friend really does want to meet you.''

'' Sorry, but I hate meeting new people.'' Trish said and walked off.

'' Well he doesn't want to meet you either!'' Adam shouted. Adam sighed. '' Stupid bitch.'' he said under his breath.

The Next Day/ That Night

The show was on and it was the main event, but before that it was a PPV promo which Trish was in. Adam was watching it in the back along with the other male wrestlers.

'' She's beautiful isn't she?'' Michael asked.

'' She is, but her personality isn't.'' Adam said.

'' Why can't you two get along?''

'' One; I don't like her, two; She's a bitch.''

'' Maybe you haven't gotten to really know her.''

'' I have and I wish I didn't.''

'' What if she feels that way about you?'' He asked.

'' I know she does and i really don't care.''

'' Come on, I know you do.''

'' No I don't.''

Fifteen Minutes Later

'' Ding! Ding! Ding!'' The bell went on the monitor.

'' The show's over and I'm leaving.'' Adam said grabbing his bag.

'' To go where?''

'' To the bar.''

'' Don't drink too much.'' Mike said.

'' I won't. Bye. Bye, guys.''

'' Bye!'' All said.

The Bar

'' A whiskey please.'' Adam said.

'' Do you have i.d.?'' The bartender asked.

'' Yes I do.'' Adam said and showed him the i.d. card.

'' Your drink will be back shortly.''

Adam nodded. He looked around the bar.

'' What?'' He said to himself. He saw Trish. She didn't she Adam or else the two would start their daily routine.

'' Here you go.'' The bartender said.

''Thanks. Put it on my tab.''

Trish was over by the julebox searching through the songs.

'' Hey.'' A male's voice said.

Trish turned around. There was a tall man with brown hair who was not that attractive.

'' Hi.'' She said smiling.

'' I see we have the same taste in music.''

'' Yeah we do.''

'' How about a dance?'' He asked.

'' I just came to drink a shot then leave.''

'' You had time to put money in a jukebox you must have time for me.''

'' I'm sorry..

'' Chad.'' The man said.

'' Chad, I'm really not in the mood. All I want is to listen to some music and drink my drink.

'' Come on Trish!'' Chad said touching her arm.

'' No!'' She said pulling back. Trish then left out of the bar with Chad following behind. Watching the whole episode, Adam just sat there. Drinking one more Jack and he was ready to leave.

Adam was walking to his car as he walking he heard Trish scream.

'' Let me go!'' He heard.

Adam walked further until he saw Chad holding her by her wrist.

'' You're hurting me!'' Trish said.

'' I don't care. Get in the car!'' He growled.

'' Whatever.'' Adam said to himself.

Should I continue? Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

'' Whatever.'' Adam said to himself. Then he saw the fear in her eyes from afar. He knew they weren't crazy about one another, but had to help her, so he went over to the two.

'' Let her go.'' Adam said.

'' Who are you?'' Chad asked.

'' You don't need to know just know that there will be problems and consequences to pay.''

Chad turned back to Trish,

'' Come on!'' He said.

Adam became impatient and pulled Chad around by his arm and punched him in the face causing him to fall to the ground.

'' Get your ass up!'' Adam said.

Chad got up and punched Adam in the eye causing Adam to stumble. Chd then began to club Adam in the back.

'' Adam!'' trish said without thinking.

Adam regained composure by running Chad into the car door as he had his and around his back. Adam then began to give mounted punches to Chad's face followed by multiple stomps to his body. One more punch to Chad's head and he was out cold.

Adam looked at Trish out of breath. She looked back at him. Adam walked over to Trish and looked her in the eye. She was worried no more. adam slowly took her in his arms.

'' Are you okay?'' Adam whispered.

'' Yes.'' She said.

'' I'm sorry i didn't come over sooner.. I had to think.''

'' As long as you came.. thank you.''

'' No need. I want you to stay in my room.''

'' I will.'' Trish said.

'' Come on.'' Adam said and took her hand.

On the drive to the hotel Adam and Trishwere silnt the whole time.

_'' Has he changed?''_ Trish thought. '' Maybe.'' She said to herself.

'' What did you say?'' Adam asked.

'' I said it's so pretty out here on such a bad night.''

'' Don't say that. You're alive aren't you?'' Adam asked smiling.

'' Yes.'' She said smiling back._ '' He really has, have I?'' _She thought again.

'' How did that guy know your name?'' Adam asked.

'' I never told him. Maybe he's seen me wrestle.''

'' Maybe.'' Adam said.

Adam and Trish finally reached the hotel. They got out of the car and went into the hotel lobby.

'' Do you just want to check out or you just staying tonight?'' Adam asked.

'' I'll check out.''

'' Okay.''

Adam and Trish went to Trish's room to get her things. After they came from her room they checkout Trish out and from there they went to Adam's room.

'' You can put your other stuff in the closet and you can change in the bathroom, okay.'' Adam said smiling as he put Trish's suitcases in the closet.

'' Okay and thank you again, Adam.''

'' Your welcome. Aah!'' Adam said.

'' What's wrong?''

'' My back, it hurts.''

'' Do you want me to massage it?''

'' I don't want to make you uncomfortable.''

'' You won't.'' Trish said smiling at him.

'' Okay then.'' Adam said. He then felt his eye. '' First let me clean my eye.''

'' I'll do that.''

'' Trish, you don't have to keep trying to take care of me.''

'' You're doing it for me now and you saved me, soo..,''

'' So..,''

'' I want to return the favor, no strings attached.''

Adam sighed. '' Fine.''

'' Good. Now sit down.''

Adam sat on the bed.

'' Do you have any alcohol or cotton balls?'' Trish asked.

'' In the medicine cabinent.''

'' Alright.'' Trish said and went into the bathroom. When trish came out she had alcohol, cotton balls, and band-aids. She took a seat on the bed.

'' This is going to sting a little, so don't be mad.''

'' I won't.'' Adam said with a small smile.

Trish smiled and out the alcohol on the cotton ball and began to wipe his eye.

'' Ow!'' Adam said.

'' I'm sorry I'm almost finish.'' trish said and continued wiping his eye.

'' When I do it, it never hurts.''

'' That's because you don't do it right. Haven't you ever heard of the saying,'' If it burns, it works?''

'' I have.''

'' So it's working and besides I'm done now, just let me put your band-aid on.''

Trish opened the band-aid/

'' Does it still burn?''

'' A little.'' Adam said.

'' I'll blow it before I bandage it.'' Trish said.

Trish put her hands on both sides of Adam's head and tilted it towards her way. trish softly blew on his eye.

'' It feels better now.'' Adam said softly.

Trish just smiled and bandaged his eye.

'' I'll be back.'' Trish said and went into the bathroom to put away his things. She then wshed her hands and walked back into the room.

'' Thank you.'' Adam said.

'' Your welcome. Does your back still hurt?''

'' It does, but I'll live.''

'' And I'll still rub it. Take off your shirt.''

Adam attempted to, which made Trish giggle.

'' Let me.'' She said and removed his shirt.

Now that Trish is safe with Adam and the two are taking care of one another, what will happen next?

Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

'' Let me.'' She said and removed his shirt gently. '' Now lay on your stomach in the middle of the bed.''

Adam did so. Trish went to the closet and got some oil out of her bag.

'' What's that?'' Adam asked.

'' Just some oil.'' Trish said.

'' So now you wanna seduce me with that oil?'' Adam asked playfully.

'' No.'' Trish said with a chuckle.

'' If you have to you can sit on my butt.'' Adam said.

Trish giggled. '' That sounds like a good idea.''

Trish slipped off her shoes and sat on on Adam's bottom. She began to massage his back with the oil.

'' How does it feel?'' Trish whispered into his ear.

'' Good.'' Adam said.

Trish rubbed up Adam's back and down. She rubbed his shoulders then rubbed his neck.

'' All done.'' Trish said.

'' Already?'' Adam said.

'' Uh-huh.'' She said getting off of him.

'' Too bad. I was really liking that.''

'' Maybe I'll do it again sometime.'' Trish said smiling as she now sat next to him.

'' You know you're really nothing I expected?'' Adam asked looking at her as he layed on his side with his hand supporting his head.

'' What do you mean?''

'' I mean we hated eachother and now look at us.''

'' I know. You're nothing like how I expected either.''

Adam smiled. '' When I saw the fear in your eyes I knew you had a heart because you showed emotion.''

'' Yeah I do have one.'' Trish said.

'' I'm sorry I kept walking when I heard you scream and saw him holding your wrist.''

'' Like I said,'' As long as you came. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you.''

'' It was me too. I'm sorry, do you forgive me?''

'' Yes. Do you forgive me?''

'' Of course.'' Adam said smiling.

'' I wanted to hear that. I'm going to get changed, okay?''

'' Okay.'' Adam said.

Trish went to the bathroom to change in to her nightgown and brush her teeth. When Trish came out of the bathroom she saw Adam laying on the floor.

'' What are you doing there?'' Trish asked.

'' Laying down. Why?''

'' Because I thought you were sleeping in the bed and i was sleeping on the floor.'' She replied.

'' No. You have it wrong. You, my friend are sleeping in that very bed.''

'' But it's your bed and besides I don't want you to lay on that unconfortable floor.''

'' I'm fine, Trish.'' Adam said.

'' No you're not. Get in bed with me.'' Trish said.

'' No.''

'' Yes. She said.

Adam gave in and just layed in the bed.

'' You know this isn't so bad.'' Adam said smiling.

'' See.''

'' Goodnight.'' Adam said.

'' Goodnight, Adam.''

The Next Day

Adam was up early in the morning making breakfast. The smell of the pancakes Adam were making woke Trish.

Trish went to the bathroom first to get herself together. When she walked out she headed to the kitchen. Trish stood in the entrance watching Adam cook his pancakes slow and gracefully. It made Trish laugh inside at how he could be like any other man, yet he did things slow nad gracefully likie a woman would, but with a man's touch. Some men staying at a hotel would probaly just order room service or cook a frozen waffle, but not Adam.

Adam turned to Trish staring at him.

'' How long have you been standing there?'' He asked.

'' Not long.'' trish replied witha smile.

'' Well goodmorning.''

'' Goodmorning to you too.''

'' Are you hungy?'' Adam asked.

'' Yes I am. Do you need any help?''

'' Sure. You can take the glasses and the orange juice outside on the veranda.''

'' I forgot we could eat out there.''

'' Yeah, so let's go.''

Chapter may not be so long, but I had to put it up for you guys. Sorry for the small wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside

'' Your pancakes are really good.'' Trish said.

'' Thank you, but is that all you like?''

''No. I like your bacon and your eggs.''

'' Thank you again.'' Adam said smiling.

'' Your welcome. I didn't know you could cook.''

'' Anyone can coo.'' He said.

'' Not me.'' She said quietly.

'' What?'' Adam said.

'' I said not me.'' She repeated.

'' It's okay, maybe when you come back from the arena I'll teach you.''

'' I can't wait.'' Trish said.

Adam smiled. '' Finish up your food, so we can leave, okay.''

'' Okay.''

After breakfast Adam and Trish headed to the arena.

The Arena

'' I was going to go train with Paul, did you want to watch us?''

'' Like in the seats?''

'' Yeah.''

'' Okay.''

Trish and Adam went to the ring. Paul was already in.

'' Hi, guys.'' Paul said.

'' Hi, Paul.'' They said in unison.

Trish went into the seats and the two men began to practice for tonight.

'' So what's going on between you and Trish?'' Paul asked.

'' What are you talking about?'' Adam asked.

'' Come on you two hated eachother, now you two are walking in the arena together.''

'' Nothing's going on.'' Adam said.

'' Yeah whatever.'' Paul said not buying it.

Adam sighed. '' a guy followed Trish out of the bar and tried to take her away in his car.'' Adam said.

'' Oh.'' Was all he said.

'' I saw him clutching her wrist and hollering at her and I had to save her.''

'' It takes a real man to get all pass all what you two have been through and then save her.''

'' I was so worried about her I took her back to my hotel room.''

'' I hope that's the end of that guy.''

'' Me too.''

'' What's with you guys? You're wrestlers! Come on I want to see you some action.'' Trish hollered to the two men.

Adam and Paul turned to Trish and smiled.

'' You heard her. Come on! Paul said putting Adam's head into a chokehold.

'' Okay. Okay!'' Adam said.

Adam and Paul resumed their practicing.

'' That's it!'' Trish hollered again clapping.

Everyone practiced and trained for tonight's practice until it was time for the shpw to start.

That Night

Adam went to the women's locker room. Adam knocked on the door. Lisa Marie came to it.

'' What's up?'' She said.

'' Hi. Is Trish in there?'' He asked.

'' Yeah she is. Trish!

Trish came to the door as Lisa left.

'' Hey.'' Trish said.

'' Hi. I wanted to wish you luck.You know that everything goes the way it should tonight in your match?''

'' Thank you, Adam.'' Trish said and hugged him.

'' Your welcome.'' He said hugging her back.

The two pulled apart several seconds later.

'' Well I'll see you later.'' Trish said.

'' I'll be watching you.'' Adam said.

Trish just smiled and went to the curtain. Trish's theme song came on and she went out to the ring.

Trish's opponent was Lita and she came out to the ring next. Lita made her inside the ring and the match started.

'' Ding! Ding! Ding! The bell went.

'' What's up, Trish?'' Amy said walking up to the blonde canadian.

'' Hey.'' She said.

The women began to wrestle. Throughout the match Trish had the upperhand until she was thrown out of the ring. Trish hit the barricade wall.

'' Hey Trish.'' She heard.

'' When Trish looked up she saw Chad; the guy from the previous night.

Trish's eyes became huge and her jaw dropped. The moment didn't last too long because Amy grabbed her hair and through her back into the ring. The rest of the match Trish was jot herself as Amy noticed. The match ended with Amy doing the '' Diving Moonsault''.

Trish and Amy went into the back.

'' What happened out there between you and that guy?'' Amy asked.

'' I thought you'd notice. Come with me outside.''

The two women went out on the parking lot.

'' So?'' Amy said.

'' That guy tried to take me away in his car after I met him in the bar.''

Amy gasped. '' Oh my gosh!.'' She said.'' Why were you by yourself?''

'' I just wanted to be alone.'' Trish said.

'' I know what you mean. Why were you talking to him anyway? He looks crazy.''

'' He talked to me first and I couldn't walk away from him.'' Trish said. She then began to cry. '' Amy, I'm scared.''

'' Does anyone else know about this?'' Amy asked.

'' Adam does.''

'' You two don't like eachother, so how would he know?''

'' He saved me.''

'' He did?''

'' Yeah.''

'' Trish!'' A male's voice said. '' Trish!''

'' Hi, Adam.'' Amy said.

'' Hi.'' He said.

'' I leave you two alone. Bye.''

'' Bye.'' They said in unison.

'' Are you oaky?'' Adam asked.

'' Yes.'' She replied.

'' I'm so sorry about what happened.'' Adam said.

'' it's not your fault.''

'' He saw you here and was near a inch from you. That's how far he'll ever get as long as I'm around.''

'' Thank you.''

'' Yourwelcome. After you get your stuff we'll go back to the hotel.''

'' Alright.'' Trish said.

Trish went back into the arena. She got her things and her Adam were ready to go.

Chad is back. Whjat will he do next and what else will happen to the two new friends?

Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5

On the drive to the hotel Trish was silent the whole time with tears in her eyes sniffling.

Adam's Room

Trish went to the bathroom to take a shower. She took a shower for fifteen minutes then got on her nightgown and went back into the room.

Trish was about to lay down on the bed but saw Adam sitting on the bed.

'' Could you please get up, Adam?'' Trish asked annoyed.

'' Not until you talk to me.'' He replied.

'' I'll lay on the couch.'' She said.

'' My things are there.'' Adam said.

'' Then I'll sleep on the floor.'' She said getting really pissed off.

'' It's uncomfortable and everyone's feet walks across it.'' Adam said.

'' Damn it, Adam what do you want from me?!'' She exclaimed.

'' I want you to come sit down and talk to me.'' Adam said calmly.

'' Okay.'' She said reluctantly as she rolled her her eyes.

Trish sat on the bed. Adam stared at her waiting to say something.

'' Well..,'' He said.

'' I'm scared he's going to come get me.'' Trish said.

'' Trish, he's not going to come get you.'' Adam said.

'' Adam, he was just at the show. At first I thought he was killer, now he seems like a stalker ready to kill.''

'' Don't say that, he's not going to kill you.'' Adam said smiling.

'' If he does I just want you to know you've been a good friend to me.'' Trish said seriously.

'' Trish, stop talking like that.'' Adam said.

'' I can't help it.''

'' You know you're really ruining our night?'' He said smiling.

'' How?'' She said.

'' We were supposed to be cooking tonight.'' Adam said.

'' I can't cook.''

'' You said you couldn't wait.'' Adam said.

Trish sighed. '' You want to help me cook after I ignored you then bit your head off?''

'' Yes.''

'' You're too good.''

'' I know. Come on.'' He said and took her hand.

Trish and Adam went into the kitchenand washed their hands.

'' So what are we cooking?'' Trish asked.

'' Well what do you like to eat?'' Adam asked smiling.

'' Pasta, any kind.''

'' Well let's see do I have that.'' Adam said and looked in the cabinent.

'' I have bow tie, sphagetti, angel hair, and lasagna.''

'' Bow tie, please.''

'' Bow tie please.''

'' Bow tie pasta in tomatoe sauce sound good?''

'' Yes.''

Adam got out the ingredients and washed the fresh tomatoes. He then took out the cutting board and knife.

'' Do you wan to cut them?'' Adam asked.

'' Sure how do you wan them cut?''

'' Diced.''

'' I can do that.''

'' Okay.''

Trish began to cut the tomatoes. She was doing fine, but Adam stopped her.

'' You're doing good, but here's a technique I want to show you.''

Adam stood behind Trish and put his hand over her hand.

'' Now you're going to put your hand on the tomatoe like this and you're going to cut it, got it?'' Adam said.

'' Got it.'' Trish said. '' Just to be sure I want to shw you.''

'' I think you'll have it.'' Adam said.

'' How can you be so sure?''

'' I just know.''

Trish was going crazy inside as Adam was close to her and talking so soft in her ear. It actually put chills down her spine. The only thing Trish wanted more was to kiss him. Trish quicklt turned around and kissed his lips. Adam couldn't believe, but he just stuck with it and the kiss became deeper.

Adam held her back and with his free hand he pushed the cutting board to the side. Adam picked Trish up and sat her on the counter. Trish pulled the bottom of Adam's shirt signaling him to raise his arms and he did. Trish took off his shirt and kissed him again.

Adam pulled trsh's strap down and kissed her shoulder then her neck. He slowly moved back to her lips and kissed her hungrily like there was no tomorrow.

'' We can't do this.., Trish said panting. '' Not in here. Come on.'' She said slipping offof the counter and taking Adam by his hand.

Trish and Adam went into the room and spent the rest of the night together.


End file.
